Tú, mi razón de amar
by Al Shinomori
Summary: -Me encuentro en serios problemas – Sonrió nerviosamente – Sin duda, me va a asesinar de la manera más lenta, fría y dolorosamente posible – Las manos empezaban a temblarle. GRIMMNEL,ICHIRUKI,RENTAT...y otras parejas


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **Tú, mi razón de amar_

_**Autor: **Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:** Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

**_Dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja. En especial a las personas que me han apoyado en mi otro fic "Besos Robados"_**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_**-No puede ser**_** – **Se dijo en silencio – _**No puede ser**_ – Se repitió convenciéndose de aquellas palabras.

Por enésima vez observó la prueba que tenía en la mano izquierda, su mirada viajó a la otra prueba que con fuerza aprisionaba en la mano derecha. Soltó un cansado y desilusionado suspiro observando con frustración las otras cuatro pruebas que estaban entre sus piernas. Todas con el mismo resultado, a pesar de dar la respuesta de manera distinta, el resultado era el mismo _"POSITIVO"_: Una carita feliz, una rayita roja, dos rayitas rojas, dos rayas azules, una raya morada y otra más, no con una, sino dos caritas felices, por si había duda del resultado.

-**Me encuentro en serios problemas** – Sonrió nerviosamente – **Sin duda, me va a asesinar de la manera más lenta, fría y dolorosamente posible **– Las manos empezaban a temblarle.

_**-¿Cómo ocurrió Esto?**_ – Susurró con la mirada perdida, sus ojos se cristalizaron, se resistía a dejarse vencer por el llanto como cuando era una niña. Era una mujer adulta y como tal debía enfrentar la situación – _**Rayos**_ – Musitó, se suponía que Ella se estaba cuidando, llevaba el conteo con el calendario, por más que intentaba hacer memoria no detectaba en qué momento se le había pasado tomar la píldora. Cerró sus ojos, incluso Él se cuidaba. Por más que revisaba mentalmente los hechos, no encontraba el momento en que a Dios se le ocurrió sorprenderla de aquella manera. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, aterrada abrió sus ojos – _Definitivamente Él iba a asesinarla _– Sonrió con tristeza – _No iba a perdonarle nunca el hecho de que se encontrara embarazada - _Muy embarazada, las pruebas no podían equivocarse. Una - _A lo mejor_ – Dos - _Tal vez-_ Pero seis - _No podían fallar_ – Ella sería la culpable de la desdicha del hombre al que amaba y al mismo tiempo sería la causante de la felicidad y última voluntad de un anciano caprichoso y testarudo, a quien la persona que amaba guardaba rencor a muerte.

Su apuesto galán se quejaba de su abuelo y Él era exactamente igual -_Un caso perdido _- Ya no podía preocuparse más por eso. El hecho que le preocupaba en ese momento era hacerse unos análisis que le pudieran informar cuanto tiempo tenía antes de que no pudiera ocultar su estado. Sin duda, aquello le había tomado por sorpresa. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse por una parte desdichada. Pero, por otra, se sentía la mujer más feliz y bendecida del planeta.

Ya tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar cómo manejar la situación y comunicar la noticia a quien estaba segura sería el menos encantado y dispuesto a escucharla.

Giró su rostro y observó la fotografía que había contemplado horas atrás. Una pareja de lo más feliz se encontraba retratada y una pregunta surgió en su mente - _¿Hasta cuándo dudaría esa felicidad? _– Esta vez no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas se liberaron surcando sus níveas mejillas y se dio cuenta que no tenía la respuesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará…

_**Notas de la autora:** Salu2! Espero que este nuevo fic les guste y me digan que les pareció. Este fic será un poco más corto que el otro que está en red. Y lo más seguro es que se actualice por semana o cada quince días (eso si los capis van hacer más extensos). Ya en el capítulo uno aparecen Grimm y otros personajes. Espero contar con su apoyo. Gracias a **Tesake** por votar por este fic ^^. Lo prometido es deuda, acá esta el Prólogo._

_Hasta la siguiente entrega._

_Alis chan (Alias Rinko Inukai)_


End file.
